Ex-Erudite
by avidbookreader14
Summary: When a girl named Adalina Grace changes factions she finds her life changing before her eyes she does things she wouldn't expect herself to do. She even finds out information she isn't supposed to know about beyond the wall.


**If you read my story Toxic I may have mentioned writing about a girl named Adalina grace. First off you should know this character is based off an rp. In this chapter a fanfictioner by the name CyberLoud created the charecter Ari and Dawn I created Adalina. Thank you for reading and I promise a toxic update soon.**

"Adalina Grace!" Someone called as I walked up to choose whether i'd stay, or leave this faction. I already decided this last night I was going to become Dauntless. There were quite a few reasons I chose this particular Faction but one main reason. Dauntless always has intrigued me made me yearn to learn more about them unlike the other , well, all their information was out in the open for anyone to find out about, abnegation seemed to live boring lives. As much as I despise my parents theres no way I would offend them by switching to Abnegation. Erudite has always had tension with Abnegation and their was no way I was going to do that. After All they'd fed me,clothed me provided for my education. I was not going to disrespect them in such an offensive way but I honestly don't see what's so bad with them. Amity was a definite no, not now nor ever would I prance around in a field and pretend everything is perfectly fine.

I read somewhere the proper way to cut your hand so looking back at that memory I took the knife in my left hand and sliced a slit in my right palm. Making sure to close my eyes so nobody would see my fear of the sharp blade. It reminded me of a needle and for the most part knives didn't scare me, but when it came to intentionally stabbing or poking myself I couldn't help but be a little frightened. Now my favorite part of my plan was in action. Taking my hand I slowly passed it over each bowl. Amity,Abnegation,Candor,Erudite. I didn't have to look up to know my parents were watching with great was the best part of all. Finally I paused over the Dauntless bowl and watched my blood drip down into the ashes.I allotted myself time to glance up at my little,two year old brother Camden wiggling in my mothers arms oblivious to the situation. Holding my head up high I walked to stand by the other faction transfers. I felt like I was inhaling guilt with every breath. How could I leave Camden with my parents, they didn't even care about us and once he got old enough he was no longer cute and talked back they would disregard him to a nanny, then begin creating a lab baby seeing as by then they'll be too old to reproduce. Will he remember me? Probably not which is what made me the most upset. Two years of my life were dedicated to that boy,and schoolwork.

Next thing I knew we were following a brunette woman who appeared to be of the age eighteen possibly younger. Slowly but surely other sixteen year olds stepped forward to choose their factions.

"Ari Preston!" The same lady who announced my name called. I watched the boy, Erudite like me walk up and pick up the knife. His hands were shaking and I could tell he was nervous but we all were. He was different than most Erudite boys which is why he always caught my eye. Sure he was smart like most Erudite boys but there was something different. He was witty and charming and made all the girls ooh and aww. I'm not really sure what my opinion of him is though I do have to admit. The girls were right, his eyes sparkled and lit up when he smiled showing perfect white teeth. Not to mention his charms were unbeatable. Luckily i'll never have to decide what I think of him unless...Next thing I knew he cut his palm without even flinching. Ok what Jade said in her journal was spot on. There was something about him that screamed Dauntless in every way.

His blood dripped into the dauntless bowl and as the blood sizzled I felt like my stomach did as well. He is transferring too? Great that means i'll have to sort out an opinion at some point. Life in Dauntless was going to be interesting.

As we began heading toward the compound I spotted a train coming our direction but not slowing.

"We've got to jump off onto the train!?" Some Ex-Candor initiate yelped causing me to roll my eyes. 'No really?' I thought to myself. 'took you long enough to put it together,' I watched as the girl we had followed here began running to a train cart and latching on with great precision. Well I did join Dauntless to learn new things and have new experiences. Running forward remembering everything i'd read on speed, momentum, and angle I jumped onto the train as well. Once everyone had gotten on the train sped out of the way leaving someone who didn't jump behind and screaming to wait. The train never stopped which probably meant she was factionless .

"We're supposed to jump off too?" The same Candor yelled. Soon out of nowhere the girl everyone was following jumped out of the train and began running forward. I jumped off trying not to second guess myself and hit the ground with a thud grabbing my head I felt the wind knocked out of me as all the other initiates began following her. By the time I had caught up they were all backing away from the edge of the building. Out of my yearning to learn I pushed forward to the front seeing a blonde barbie-doll like girl jumping I pieced together why we were here. They wanted us to jump. People looked at me expectantly. I wasn't ready to jump but after pushing myself to the front of the line I had no choice. To stall a few moments i closed my eyes and told myself it was just Gymnastics class before facing my back to what seemed like a bottomless pit and launching myself into a backward flip. The air felt nice and I couldn't help but be nervous. What if this was some sort of trap? No it couldn't this was Dauntless initiation not Erudite. I would definitely have to work on not over analyzing things.

When I reached the bottom a net caught my fall and a man helped me up and out. "Thank you,sir." I said looking around at all the cute boys. I was never one to swoon but here, in dauntless there was quite a lot of hot ones. 'Wow i'm changing already. first jumping off things now referring to boys as hot. Maybe part of me was just trapped and waiting to get out.'

The girl, who by now I discovered her name was Dawn, had told another tall and handsome guy to show us to the pit. I followed hiding my eagerness of all the new things there was to learn. Like the Dauntless compound for example. Nobody told me it was underground and I had dug deep into books and even hacked into the Erudite computer systems. It was easy, really. The password was simple and It only took me one try to guess. It was the definition of Erudite which unsurprisingly means: Having or showing great knowledge or learning. My attention was immediately brought back to a girl, Kara. She gave us a short run down compared to an Erudite lecture before leading us to a cafeteria where we were supposed to eat. Instead I snuck out I had some major exploring to do. After wandering around I walked into the training room my eyes immediately snapping to the targets. I remembered the the old dauntless dart board i found as a kid. Back then I knew my parents wouldn't allow a dartboard from dauntless into our house so I had painted it blue. Ever since then I practiced throwing darts it helped clear my mind and thoughts. Running my hand along the daggers I picked up a handful of my choice and spent the rest of the afternoon throwing Daggers at Targets. I started out a bit clumsy seeing as knives and darts have a different mass. By the end of the day I had it almosted perfected. Yawning i retired to the faction transfer dorm.

The next day I found myself sitting in the dining hall with the rest of the initiates. I wore black yoga pants and a semi flowy shirt. I had planned my outfit that morning noting that the close stretchy material in the pants would help me if she had to do anything that required stretching along with the breathy shirt that was close enough to not be used against me but loose enough for breathing room. the only thing I kept from her erudite days is the hair clip I used to pull hair out of my face gently taking a clump of hair ,twisting it slightly, and clipping it just above my ear. Looking around taking notice of the leaders as well i thought to myself. 'dauntless are the brave right? then why do all these initiates cower in their corners trying to distance themselves from our leaders?' and with that I made a decision that I wasn't really sure of the outcome to. standing up and grabbing my tray I walked over and sat at the table with dawn, and kara walking with purpose I sat down a chair away from the trio casually like I did this everyday.


End file.
